


Beyond Repair

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is more universal then life. Everyone dies, but not everyone lives (A. Sachs). [12/17/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Repair

## Beyond Repair

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Everyone has issues; Lex has volumes. I just write it down. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

"How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child." 

He looked up, and smiled. It was not a pleasant expression. "Hello, Father. Shakespeare? That's so plebeian of you. And what is it that I should be thanking you for? Sending Pamela away after mom died?" 

"That woman accepted my money easily enough. If she had truly cared for you-" 

"Your threats, you mean. You made her break a promise to my mother." 

"I loved your mother. When she died-" 

Lex interrupted. "When she died, I was in the room." Lionel looked shocked. Apparently in all the chaos a little boy hiding in the closet haven't been noticed. "I heard her, calling for you. Wanting to see you because she knew she was dying." 

Lionel looked away, and Lex would have smiled if he could've. "You didn't come. You weren't there." 

"I had business, son." 

"Fucking your secretary while your wife is dying is not business," he whispered, his words louder in the pure silence. Not wanting to continue the conversation Lex left. He didn't have a plan, but he wasn't surprised to realize he'd come to his mother's grave. 

"I miss you, you know." He sat down on the grass, not caring that it was still damp from the morning's rain. He'd been there for a while, sitting quietly, when he heard footsteps behind him. He ignored them, hoping whoever it was would go away. When they didn't, and instead he felt a hand rest on his shoulders, he knew who it was. Should have known anyway. 

"The cancer wasn't what killed her, you know." He said causally after a few minutes. 

Clark took that as an opportunity, and joined him on the grass, hand moving from shoulder to lay warmly on his thigh. "She died of a broken heart." The hand rubbed soothingly, but he didn't allow himself to fall. Not this time. 

"She was the only one who ever loved me unconditionally, and she died because my father wasn't there." 

"Lex-" 

"Don't," he said shortly and stood up. "Just don't. Don't look me in the face and lie. I can't take anymore lies." 

He left Clark staring after him in shock. 


End file.
